The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Scrophularia macrantha, given the name, ‘TNSCRCR’. Scrophularia is in the family Scrophulariaceae. This new cultivar was part of a planned breeding program for a shorter Scrophularia macrantha. The parents were proprietary, unreleased seedlings of Scrophularia macrantha. Scrophularia macrantha, commonly known as Red Birds in a Tree or New Mexican Figwort, is a rare native of the mountains of New Mexico which blooms all summer with charming, small reddish flowers that resemble birds. It is also drought tolerant and loved by hummingbirds. Normal height for this plant is three to four feet.
Compared to the representative members of the species Scrophularia macrantha, the new cultivar is much shorter with denser inflorescences of deep rose red. Compared to the specific male and female Scrophularia macrantha parent seedlings, the new cultivar is shorter, better branched, and has larger flowers.
The new cultivar exhibits the following characteristics:                1. deep rose red flowers in dense paniculate cymes,        2. blooms all summer,        3. a short upright shrubby habit,        4. excellent branching with flower spikes at end of every branch, and        5. excellent vigor.        
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (stem cuttings and micropropagation). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and micropropagation as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.